inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
El Dorado
El Dorado is an organization in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Members *'Toudou Heikichi' (leader) *'Sakamaki Togurou' (coach of Perfect Cascade) *'Asurei Lune' (former) Teams *'Protocol Omega' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Protocol Omega 3.0' * Zanark Domain (Un-o fficial) *'Perfect Cascade' *'El Dorado Team 1 ' *'El Dorado Team 2' *'El Dorado Team 3' Plot (GO) They first appeared at the end of the episode 47, watching the interview of Endou Mamoru. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game They have assigned the mission of destroying soccer to teams called Protocol Omega. Anime They appeared in the first episode of Chrono Stone. In the Episode 3, their leader, Toudou Heikichi, was saying to Alpha that he was disappointed of his defeat 2-0 against Tenmas, and that he acted weakly with Protocol Omega. As Protocol Omega lost in the Episode 4, they were replaced by Beta and Protocol Omega 2.0 in the Episode 5. Though, only Alpha and three others members, Netan, Jini and Kual were sent to the Eternal Prison; the seven others members, teamed up with Orca, Dorimu, Ward and Beta became Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 10, as Toudou was about to send Einamu and the others to the Eternal Prison, Beta asked him to give them a last chance. In Episode 17, Toudou Heikichi is seen holding a purple Chrono Stone, in which Endou Mamoru is imprisoned, as he was wondering if he would use it to raise the power from Protocol Omega as happened with Endou Daisuke's one and Raimon. In Episode 18, Toudou Heikichi and the others commanders were talking about Nanobana Kinako, Raimon's ace striker who suddenly appeared in the timeline because of a time paradox. Later, Gamma appeared, taking Beta's place as the captain and replacing Dorimu, Gaura, Neira and Zanou with Rujiku, Galling, Dhanna and Bahamusu, to create Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, Zanark Avalonic started talking to Toudou Heikichi and the others commanders through the Route Craft's camera, about a deal. In Episode 21, as Protocol Omega 3.0 was defeated, Zanark sent them away to an unknown place, in which one of the members of El Dorado said he treated them like toys. Toudou answered that Zanark is someone who doesn't hear insolence. However, he continued by saying it could be the time to use "him", and finished by saying he was impatient to see what reaction "he" would have. In Episode 31, Sakamaki Togurou first appeared as Toudou's right arm and presented Perfect Cascade, his team. In Episode 32, El Dorado's commanders received the information concerning Tobu. He was accidentally sent to the Jurassic Era by a time machine. He could learn how to speak with a module installed in it. However, Tobu thought the dinosaurs to be his parents, and thus thought Tochan was his father. In Episode 34, El Dorado's headquarters were under attack by SARU and Second Stage Children. In episode 39, Raimon was teleported to El Dorado's headquarters. Toudou Heikichi and Sakamaki Togurou appeared and started talking to them. They explained their true intentions to Raimon and told them about Second Stage Children's actions and the Ragnarok Tournament. MUGEN Prison The MUGEN Prison, whose the MUGEN initials mean "Must-Generic Training Center", is a location where Protocol Omega's teams were sent, as they weren't strong enough against Raimon. As the name suggests, they're training hard there. Zanark Avalonic was sent in the MUGEN Prison too as a S-Rank criminal, but he escaped in the episode 18, becoming the first person ever to escape from it. Trivia *El Dorado is Spanish for "The Gold". *The captains like Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zanark and Rei Rukh all have a Sphere Device. **Their Sphere Devices are coloured differently: Alpha's, Beta's and Gamma's are white, while Zanark's is red and Rei Rukh's is blue. *All the hissatsus used by El Dorado's players are called "Keeper Command", "Defense Command", "Offense Command" and "Shoot Command" followed by a number, to classify what type of hissatsu it is. **When the hissatsu is a keshin one, there is a "K" just before the number. **When it's a hissatsu tactic, it's called "Tactics" followed by some numbers and letters. **Ater the hissatsu is used, there is a voice which says its second name, which is in reality the true name of the hissatsu, the first being just a codename. *El Dorado's headquarters were destroyed by the Second Stage Children. Its ruins were then used by them to create the Ragnarok Stadium. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:El Dorado Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Locations Category:Chrono Stone locations